Breaking the Silence
by XxVampireluvaxX
Summary: He left without even informing her ,but he had promised to keep her safe so that one day they would escape together, only now he had broken that promise and she was left in pain… Now only her silence would forever occur... Ch.6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Silenced

Chapter 1

By: Nami

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!

-

She ran away crying he left without even telling her he had promised to keep her safe so that one day they would escape together. He had broken the promise…she was hurt so bad that…silence would only occur forever…

-

It all started with the phone call seeming to end the Bladebreaker's lives with the very year they were forced in to thanks to a very unhappy situation…

"Hello? Oh hi Mr. Dickenson…Yeah okay…WHAT?! You're not serious! GOD You HAVE to be KIDDING! Fine but I will not be held responsible for the downfall not to mention the total destruction of the BBA thanks to the numerous upset, angry, and infuriated fans and bladers… Okay… Bye…I will not forgive you for this!" Tyson yelled somewhat dramatically.

"Who was it Tyson?" Max asked. "Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson roared. "Why are you so angry Tyson I mean Mr. Dickenson didn't do anything, did he?" asked Ray. "HE CANCELLED THE TORNAMENT!!!!!!!" Tyson roared. This time everyone looked up. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kai barked sharply looking up from the cola cans he had been knocking down successfully.

"Do you need me to spell it out?! HE-CANCELLED-THE-TOURNAMENT!" Tyson yelled. "Oh shut up Tyson he's joking right guys?" Ray said returning to his battle with Max. "Continue…" Kenny said ignoring Ray's reply. "He said that parents are upset about the lack of school, what crap!" Tyson said, "HE WANTS US TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

Ray and Max's blades went flying in to a nearby tree and Kai's flew back in to his palm. "Hey guys!" Hilary said rushing in with a humongous grin, "Did you hear the news? We're going to…"

Tyson cut her off. "We know! School some fucking school!" Tyson said through gritted teeth. Hilary sensed his anger since this was the first time he decided to use cuss words. "Tyson! That language is inappropriate! Besides I just found out we're going to my old school and it's going to lots of fun and you better behave because you can't do anything about it!" Hilary said smirking.

Tyson hissed angrily.

-

The introduction was normal…Class this is please nice to your new classmates…and all that you can say it left them all very annoyed except Hilary. After lunch they all went out to the courtyard to find…

"Hilary!" a red head shrieked. "Oh my gosh! Julia! It's so good to see you!" Hilary yelled throwing her arms around her friend. "I can't believe you came back!" Julia said excitedly, "Of course figures with the tournament cancelled and all…anyway who are your…Oh My GOD! Are those the Bladebreakers?! I can't believe it they are here at our unworthy school this is too great for words."

"Uh Julia…they have ears…you are embarrassing yourself." Hilary said sweat dropping, "Where are the other girls?" "Uh…guys… the BLADEBREAKERS ARE AT OUR SCHOOL!" Julia screamed excitedly. "Geez Jules calm down!" said a black haired beauty coming walking towards them. Ray goggled, his mouth fell open.

"Seems Ray has got eyes for you, Ayu." said a brunette nudging Ayu in the ribs. "Shut up, Bridge..." Ayu said shoving her away.

"Guys…this is Julia also known as Jules, Ayu, Bridget, and Zak…" Hilary started looking for the last girl, "Julia? Where is Zakuro?" "Zakuro? I thought she was here…Hey Zakuro get your butt over here it wouldn't kill you to meet new people especially the BLADEBREAKERS once in awhile." Julia yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped except Kai who smirked. This girl was just like Tyson! Suddenly a girl appeared out of nowhere. "Zakuro…this is the Bladebreakers." said Hilary. Zakuro frowned with a slight nod. "Still hasn't changed…" Hilary said softly.

The guys stared at the tall girl who entered the room even Kai. She was about Kai's height, slender, and had pale skin. Her long, double shades of blue hair swept down to her waist. Her bangs and the two strands that framed her face were a darker shade of blue and the bottom parts were the same color the rest was a lighter shade of cerulean. She had intense blue eyes with dark blue and silver flecks. Currently her expression was irritated and blank.

"H…Hi..I'm Tyson." Tyson stuttered still staring at Zakuro. "Well?" Hilary asked softly ignoring the boys. "No…" Julia said lowering her eyes to the ground her preppiness

lowering to level zero. Zakuro suddenly caught Kai's eye and her expression turned to pure surprise before she looked at Hilary and heard the conversation then her frown darkened.

Zakuro was fed up, she turned on her heel and left, her long curtain of hair whipped around with her. "What's wrong with her? She's perfect!" Tyson said drooling. Hilary hit Tyson on the back of his head. "Stop staring!" she hissed. Kai stood up regaining composure though even he had to admit she was beautiful. "Listen…I know you might not believe this but guys…Zakuro is a mute." Hilary said.

Ray and Max looked at her incredulously. Kai hid the shock he held. As for Tyson… "What's a mute?" Tyson asked stupidly. "Tyson!" Hilary exclaimed. "Person who chooses not to speak." Kai said thinking it through. The girl was very familiar. "_Have I seen her before?"_ Kai thought.

"She can't speak?" Tyson repeated the stupid look clung to his face, "Then how does she talk?" "Tyson you idiot! She can't talk!" Hilary exclaimed. "How does she communicate?" Kai asked suspiciously still trying to figure out where he saw her.

"Yes or No questions she can nod and stuff and by writing." Ayu said immediately. "Any idea why?" Kai said crossing his arms. "Why do you want to know Kai?" Hilary asked curiously. "Well?" Kai asked irritably ignoring her question.

"We don't know…she's been that way ever since we met her…We haven't pushed it or anything." Julia murmured.

Suddenly Kai zoned out, his time in the abbey flashed before him…

-flashback

"Kai…promise you'll comeback!" a girl said clinging to him as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I promise…I won't let Boris hurt you no matter what, I swear. I have to go…when I come back we'll get out of here forever! Try to imagine what it'll be like to be free." Kai said holding the girl. "I will…but I want to go with you…you already know I have nowhere to go…" she said.

"You can you know very well…" Kai said. "Shhh." the girl said silencing him, "Just hold me for awhile…please…" She kissed his forehead.

-end flashback

"Yo! Kai! Dude you in there?" Tyson asked waving his hand in front of his face. "Yeah…" Kai breathed. "Dude, you like completely zoned out on us!" Tyson said. "Who was she?" Kaithought before sweeping around and running inside. "What?" Tyson asked.

"Anyway Hils can you guys come over after we get out of this place?" said Julia. "Yeah sure!" Hilary agreed.

-tbc…

How was it?! REVIEW! Sorry I need to stop caps locking!


	2. Chapter 2

Silenced

Chapter 2

-

"Why do we have to go Hilary?!" Tyson whined as they walked down the street. "Because Tyson. They invited us!" Hilary hissed. "Come on! You know even Kai would agree with me on this!" Tyson said hopefully looking at Kai.

Kai said nothing still deep in thought his bangs shadowed his eyes. "Kai?" Tyson asked. Kai said nothing. "Hello?" Tyson said. "What?!" Kai snapped. _Stupid Tyson! _ "Do you agree?" Tyson asked. "On what?" Kai snapped irritably. Everyone looked at each other in shock. "Dude, were you even listening?" Tyson asked in awe.

"No." Kai said smirking as he walked ahead. Everyone stared again. "_God! Who is she? Where have I seen her before?"_ Kai resumed towards his thoughts. "Oh well Tyson I guess you have no choice!" Hilary said happily.

-

Hilary rang the doorbell. The door swung open and they came face to face with Julia. "Hey guys! Come on in!" she said happily. Everyone walked in and took in the surroundings. The house gave off a warm aura. "Come on let's go to my room!" Julia said. But then everyone's gaze fell on to a certain blue haired girl sitting at the dinning table with a small container filled with rice she was eating silently with a book in her hand.

"Why is she eating at…" Max said looking at his watch, "5 in the afternoon." "Oh…Zakuro never eats lunch at school. She hates eating in front of tons of people. In fact she hates food altogether she thinks it's a waste of time but her mom forces her to eat. So she does." Julia said simply though her cheery expression lowered.

Everyone looked at her girl at the table. She was lonely except for her book which she was deeply immersed in. They did not think she acknowledged their presence. Suddenly Zakuro stood up and threw away the container and turned to look at them. She gave Julia a very irritated expression that clearly said 'that was not necessary'.

She looked at them, all their eyes directly on her. "Stop staring." she mouthed and walked up the stairs. Hilary looked at Julia who nodded slightly her eyes twinkled in amusement. "She's the same old Zakuro alright." Hilary said weakly. Tyson, Max, and Kenny were looking at each other in curiosity. Ray had an amused expression, while Kai was struck with a new wave of thoughts.

"Ugh guys can we just go?" Julia asked hopefully. "Sure." they said. They walked upstairs to her room which was surprisingly large. All the girls were there. Bridget was busy arguing with Ayu about the cd Ayu was holding. Zakuro was settled in a chair comfortably with her book she had peered over to look at her friends arguing. Her eyes were hiding a certain amusement. There was another girl sitting on the sofa one that they hadn't met. "Oh guys this is Loretta, my sister." Julia said sticking her tongue out.

The red head on the bed smirked. "Hello." she said. "You look the same." Tyson said stupidly. "Obviously since we are twins." Loretta said annoyed, "You really are as dense as you look." Hilary, Max, Kenny, and Ray laughed. Kai smirked. Tyson looked furious. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he demanded.

"Any slower and you'll be going backwards, Tyson." Kai said his smirk grew. Everyone except Tyson and Zakuro laughed. Zakuro had a small smirk on her face. Kai looked at her and caught her eye. "_So familiar…and innocent." _Kai thought.

Zakuro gave a slight nod in his direction before going back to her book. "_He looks so much like...it's not possible…" _ "So guys what do you want to do?" Julia asked plopping down next to her sister.

"You invited them and you have no idea what to do?" Loretta said annoyed rolling her eyes. "Well I thought…we would just make it up along the way." Julia said sheepishly grinning. "How about we play truth or dare!" Bridget suggested evilly. "No!" Hilary said desperately.

"Chicken?" Tyson asked. "No…it's just…" Hilary stuttered. "Truth or Dare it is!" Julia said. Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm not playing some childish game." he said irritably. "Aww…is whittle Mr. Sourpuss scared?" Loretta teased. Kai sat down crossly.

Loretta grinned. "Okay let's do consequences first…who ever doesn't do the dare or spills the truth then…" Julia said. "They have to run down the block naked!" Bridget said. "You're disgusting." Ayu said shaking her head. "No! That's good! That way people will go along!" Julia said.

"Alright it's settled." Loretta said, "Let's start!" Zakuro had sat down with them. "Okay…let's start with Tyson!" Max said. "Okay…Tyson, Truth or Dare?" Julia said. "Truth!" Tyson said defensively. "Alright! What color is you're boxers or do they have anything on them?" Julia said evilly.

Tyson turned red. "They're blue…" he said turning red by the second. "Are you sure? Would you like someone to check?" Julia said grinning. "No! Okay they have smiley faces on them!" Tyson said turning furiously red. Everyone except Kai and Zakuro laughed. "Okay my turn…um…Ray!" Tyson said. "Dare." Ray said confidently.

"I dare you to call Mariah and tell her you hate her!" Tyson said. Ray looked horrified. "No Way!" he said. "Or would you consider running down the block naked?" Tyson said, "I'm sure the ladies would like that."

The girls blushed except Zakuro who had not done anything. "Fine." Ray said, "Where is the phone?" "Here you are!" Julia said grinning. Ray dialed. "Uh…Hello? Is Mariah there?" he asked stuttering. "_Hey Ray!" _ The phone was on speaker. "Uh Mariah…I hate you!" Ray said. Before Mariah screamed Ray slammed the phone shut and made a mental note to explain what happened to her later.

"I will kill you!" Ray hissed at Tyson, "Okay…Ayu…Truth or Dare." "Dare." Ayu said. "I dare you to kiss someone it can be anywhere." Ray said. "Alright no problem." Ayu said she bent down and kissed Ray's cheek. Ray turned red. "Mariah is so gonna kill me." he said.

Zakuro shook her head this was a complete waste of time. "Zakuro!" Ayu said. Zakuro thought for a moment. "Truth," she mouthed. "Did you ever like anyone and do you still like them?" Ayu asked. Zakuro lowered her head and nodded sadness pricked in her eyes but was not visible. "Who?" Ayu asked. Zakuro took a paper and pen and scribbled something and threw it at Ayu.

"That wasn't the question." Ayu read aloud. Kai looked at Zakuro. A firm smirk was on her face except her eyes clearly showed him hurt. He noticed that the dark blue flecks had become the dominant color in her eyes. That was strange. Ayu sighed. "Fine!" she said huffly. Zakuro looked at everyone her eyes rested on Kai. She nodded in his direction. "Dare." Kai said firmly. Zakuro wrote on a paper. "Tell me your secret." Kai murmured quietly.

Suddenly Zakuro's watch went off. She switched it off and stood. She wrote something and gave it to Kai. "Never mind. I have to go. The question was to tell it to me." Kai read. "Bye Zakuro." Julia said. Zakuro waved without enthusiasm and left. "Where is she going?" Tyson asked. "Work." Julia said. "Work? She works?" Ray said. "Yeah, she has a job." Ayu said. "When did she get a job?" Hilary asked.

"Awhile ago." Julia said, "She wrote she wants to earn money on her own." Kai suddenly was hit with more questions. "_What if she doesn't have a mom? What if she lied? Is that the reason she doesn't eat a lot? Is that the reason she works? Why? Where have I seen her before?" _Kai thought.

He stood up suddenly. "I have to be somewhere." he said and left. "I wonder where he's going." Hilary said thoughtfully.

-

Zakuro walked down the street enjoying the delicate breeze gently picking her luscious blue hair up with it. She started pondering the same haunting question over again and what it would be like. "_I wonder what it's like…to speak…let your emotion flow through your voice. Announcing what you are feeling to the world. Let them know whether you're hurt, happy, angry…How?" _ she thought.

Kai swiftly darted behind a building when Zakuro turned. "_I thought I heard something…what if he's following me? Who is he? He looks so much like my…phoenix…" _She thought sighing mentally as her expression darkened at her thoughts over a certain person.

Kai wondered what she was doing why was she wasting her time? Why didn't she hurry off to her job?

Zakuro stood still and took a deep breath before opening the door to a store. "Hey Zakuro!" a girl called from the counter. "Hello." Zakuro mouthed to the girl who nodded. "Go ahead and clean up the tables. I hope we get some business today, it's been kind of slow." the girl said.

Zakuro nodded walking in to the employee's only door. She grabbed a wet cloth and started wiping the tables. "_Megan is so nice, she doesn't make me do much around here." _Zakuro thought.

"Meagan!" someone shouted from the door outside. "Oh hey Toji!" Megan called from behind the counter. A tall brown haired guy walked in holding a box. "You're late." Zakuro mouthed in his direction. Toji smirked at this. "I got you some stuff from the bakery and can you let it go this time?" he whined.

Zakuro's face cracked in to a small smile. Toji always made her smile. He was funny, cute, and smart. The restraunt they were running was owned by Meagan's father who let the teens run it all by themselves on weekdays.

"Hey Zaky! I got your fav!" Toji said bouncing up to her calling her by her nickname. Zakuro's smile grew as she reached for a cookie. "Thanks." she mouthed. Toji was a nice person. He accepted her not talking, like Meagan, except he seemed to understand her more then anyone he didn't mind her silence he would sometimes sit with her and pass a paper back and forth in silent conversation.

"Did you tell her yet?" Meagan whispered nudging Toji in the ribs. Toji turned red. "I'll take that as no. Tell her now!" Meagan said.

"What?" Zakuro mouthed. Her voiceless was an advantage to hearing. "Uh...Zaky? Would…you…g..go out with me Friday?" Toji stuttered. Zakuro gave him a pure smile and nodded shutting her eyes waiting for him to whoop in joy.

"YES!" Toji shouted jumping up and down. He threw his arms around Zakuro's neck in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Toji said happily. Zakuro's smile turned in to a grin.

Kai watched from a window as Toji hugged Zakuro. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. "_Who is he_?" Kai thought.

"Calm down Toji!" Meagan said with a smirk. "Ahem, sorry." Toji said grinning sheepishly. Zakuro had been wiping a dish. She leaned up and pecked his cheek. The kiss had given Toji another boost of energy. "WHOO HOO!" He squealed.

"Why do you encourage him?" Meagan asked jerking a thumb in his direction. Zakuro smiled again resuming wiping dishes.

Kai sighed. "_Who is this guy? When is Zakuro's job going to finish?" _Kai thought irritably.

-

Kai waited an hour. His body completely stiff from sitting against the wall. Zakuro walked out a smile was on her face she was holding a cookie. Kai stood up and hid himself. Zakuro's smile suddenly disappeared. Kai noticed that the light blue color had become dominant but the dark blue flecks seemed to have grown shadowing the dominant color.

Zakuro walked down the street to a dark alley. She looked behind and ran down the alley and turned once more. Kai followed silently as if he were the shadow itself. Suddenly he felt a sharp prod in his back. "Caught you." Zakuro mouthed.

Kai turned so sharply he nearly lost his balance. "Come with me." Zakuro mouthed waving her hand. Kai followed. As they walked down the street Zakuro held something out to him. It was a half of the cookie she had. Kai looked at her. She looked back at him her full concentration on him her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Take it." she mouthed. Kai's face cracked in to a very small smile he accepted the cookie. Zakuro smiled back. "Thanks." Kai whispered. Zakuro nodded cheerfully she slipped her slim fingers into his hand and pulled him.

They walked to the park silently. Kai seemed to understand her no words were needed what so ever. He appreciated silence, bliss in his terms. Suddenly he felt heat creep up his chest. He stopped and reached in to his shirt pocket and pulled out Dranzer who was glowing brightly.

Zakuro suddenly pulled her arm away and put her hand in her pocket she softened stroking her blade in her pocket trying to calm her bit beast.

"You have a blade?" Kai asked. Zakuro nodded. "Can I see it?" Kai asked. Suddenly the dark blue in her eyes took over. "No." she mouthed with a smile.

"HEY! Kai! Zakuro! What are you guys doing out here?" Julia yelled.

-tbc…

Sorry I cut it short! I have homework. I will try to hurry okay? Thank you reviewers! Please review and recommend!

See ya! - Nami


	3. Chapter 3

Silenced

Chapter 3

Thanks-

**Irish-Chick-777- Thanks…class? Really?**

**Ichigo Sweet Mew Luv- Sad I know but you'll find out why soon!**

**whooptidoo-basil – Thanks. Wow I didn't think it was that good.**

**Rebecca-1769- is that a good thing?**

**krage- Thanks**

**Blackdranzergurl- Thanks a bunch I'll try to update as much as possible kay?**

**animefanZ- thanks a bunch I'll try to keep going, if you have any ideas send them my way!**

**Roki- no way…your fic is so much better thanks for reviewing!**

I hope I got everyone for reviewers from chapter 1 and 2! Enjoy the fic!

- Chapter 3

"What're you guys doing here?!" Julia asked. Zakuro's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Nothing, Zakuro just finished her job so…" Kai said feeling exactly the same as Zakuro, annoyed.

"Oh, hey you guys wanna come to the barbeque this Saturday at my place?" Julia asked hopefully. Zakuro shrugged before she started down the street.

"Where does she live?" Kai asked. "I don't really know, we never went to her place." Julia said, "Wait…you have a thing for her don't you?"

Julia was grinning as Kai struggled to hide a blush. "No I don't…she's just…" Kai started. "Hot right? Oooo! Kai and Zakuro sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-ng! First…" Julia started.

"NO! She's just familiar nothing more okay so shut up and leave me alone." Kai growled storming off.

Julia blinked. "He's such a sourpuss, those people were right." she muttered a bit hurt.

The next day at school (Thursday)-

Zakuro walked to school with a twisted smile. She had been thinking about her future date with Toji. Suddenly she ran into someone both of them dropped all their books and papers.

She mouthed sorry and started picking up the stuff. "Watch where you're going, Fujiwara!" a brunette snarled, she was about Zakuro's height and had blond streaks through her brown hair.

"Hey Zaku-, what the hell are you doing here, Larson?" Toji snapped as he helped Zakuro pick up her books.

"My name is Karla for your information, Toji. See ya, Fujiwara mute." Karla snarled.

Zakuro scowled at Karla. "She had no right to do that." Toji muttered as he helped her collect all her papers.

"Thanks." Zakuro mouthed she looked up to see a hand. She thought it was Toji so she accepted.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked quietly for once concern in his eyes. Zakuro smiled before nodding.

"Oh hey, Hiwatari." Toji said with a frown. "Do I know you?" Kai asked darkly.

"No, but I know you, you're the fastest guy in gym." Toji muttered. Zakuro felt angry sparks between them.

She gently pushed them apart. "Let's just go to class," she mouthed before turning around and walking off. The boys watched her leave before turning back at each other.

"You better not touch my girl." Toji hissed. "Yours? I don't see your name on her. Just because you asked her out and she said yes doesn't mean she's been claimed." Kai growled back.

"Just so you know she's known me longer then you and there is chemistry between us." Toji snarled. "Sure to be an explosion." Kai sneered.

"She likes me better then you." Toji hissed. "I'm warning you. If you hurt her you're not going to get away with it. I'll make sure of it personally." Kai growled before turning on his heel and storming off to class.

-

Zakuro ran down the field passing the ball to Julia. "Pass!" Bridget called. Julia kicked the soccer ball to her and Bridget passed back to Zakuro who kicked the ball in to the goal. Hilary and Ayu screamed in happiness. Hilary was goalie and Ayu was defender both were hugging each other and jumping up and down.

"Awesome goal!" Julia said. Zakuro felt eyes on her. She turned around and came face to face with Kai who was holding a water bottle in her direction. "Here, that was a good kick." Kai muttered.

"Oh KAI!" Karla sang as she threw her arms around him, "Why are you hanging around a silent freak, honey bun?"

"Get the hell of me!" Kai hissed as he tried prying her off. Zakuro grabbed Karla's collar and pulled her clean off of Kai.

"Get lost before I hurt you." Zakuro mouthed her dark blue flecks becoming dominant.

"You're such a freak! Like you can possibly hurt me. I'd like to see you try," Karla scoffed pulling away.

"I can hurt you, and I will if you don't get lost." Zakuro mouthed before pulling Kai's arm. Karla was about to say something back but the P.E. coach pulled her and started questioning her.

"She's such a…" Kai started. "Whore." Zakuro mouthed, "I know."

"Hey Kai, might want to use sanitizer, with Karla who knows what she has touched." Ayu said.

Kai nodded with a smirk, "I think I will."

-

Zakuro cussed mentally as she ran to class. She was running late. "_Not today! I can't afford to miss art!" _

She walked in, silently looking around the room for a seat. An empty one was at the very far end, in the very back of the classroom…next to Kai.

Zakuro sighed mentally. She walked over to him and sat down. Kai hadn't moved from his position, he was leaned back in his chair his eyes closed in a calm sullen expression absentmindedly twirling a pencil with his fingers.

"Alright class…ahem Mr. Hiwatari even though you're new here I still expect you to respect the classroom tools and items, please remove your feet from the desk and sit up properly." the teacher barked sharply.

Kai muttered a silent apology and sat up as he was brought up straight. Zakuro repressed a smirk. Kai saw the smirk creep up on her face; he glared at her, the smirk diminished immediately.

Zakuro looked away. "Alright class, today we will be working on charcoal drawings, although we are supposed to start tomorrow, I shall allow you to start with free drawings, you may begin." the teacher said.

Everyone collected a sheet of paper and started to draw. Some sat at their tables twiddling their thumbs wondering what to draw, others started scribbling immediately.

Kai sat in his chair he picked up a piece of charcoal and started sketching slowly each stroke down with absolute carelessness although rather neat. His eyes bore in to the paper in boredom.

-

About ten minutes later everyone started except Zakuro who was still trying to think of what to draw.

"You haven't even started?" Kai asked in slight surprise.

Zakuro stared at her paper blankly not even bothering to respond. "Ms. Zakuro, would you please begin…I'm sure once you start it will come to you…it will turn out better." the teacher said smiling at her.

Zakuro looked at Kai once who caught her gaze. She returned to the paper. A memory flashed before her.

Zakuro smiled slightly she leaned over the paper and began to draw.

-

Zakuro had completed her drawing. She looked at it smiling slightly. Kai leaned over to see it. Zakuro slammed it facedown on her desk glaring at him. Kai shook his head amused.

Suddenly the silver flecks became the dominant color. She looked like she had zoned out. A small tear fell from her eye. Zakuro shoved it away and put her head down on her desk.

Kai watched her. "_Why is it such a big deal?_" he thought his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and curiosity.

Kai stared at his drawing. He had sketched out Dranzer with great care it was done so carefully not that Kai had noticed. He started sketching details in the feathers although looking over at Zakuro now and then. Her head was still down so he couldn't tell what she was doing.

The bell rang and everyone practically ran out due to the fact that they were dismissed from school.

Kai stood up glancing over at her once more. She lifted her head blinked once or twice and the normal blue color had resumed its place, strangely the darker blue flecks had become half of the normal color.

Zakuro grabbed her things and sped off as she wrote something down.

-

At her locker she handed the paper to Julia. "Hey Jules can you help me get ready stuff for my date with Toji on Friday?" Julia read.

"Sure, Z!" Julia said with a grin calling her by another nickname, "We can go to the mall this afternoon!"

Zakuro smiled and nodded.

-tbc…

Alright next chapter will be at the mall where they get something new for Zakuro to wear on her 'date' with Toji. The following chapter (5) will be the big date scene okay? Sorry got to cut short on this I have H.W.

Poll: What do you think Zakuro is feeling when her eyes turn silver, dark blue, or light blue? What about when she has dark blue and light blue mixed?

REVIEW! Later people-

Nami (_signing off)_


	4. Chapter 4

Silenced

Chapter 4

-

Zakuro walked to the mall with Hilary (who insisted to come along as well as the guys who were not really in to this whole thing but were dragged along thanks to the death threat Hilary gave them -) the Bladebreakers, Ayu, Loretta, Julia, and Bridget who was arguing with Tyson about something.

"Well since we're here we might as well get something done…I suppose." Ray said awkwardly trying forcefully to not look at Ayu. "I want to go get something for my…" Bridget just ran off to the toy store. Ayu snickered.

"Alright…where do you want to go incase we need to reach you?" Ayu inquired. Zakuro held up her phone. "Why does she have a cell phone when she can't-?" Tyson started when Hilary gave him a hard jab in the ribs with her elbow.

Zakuro typed some digits in her phone and handed it to Tyson. "Ever heard of text messaging?" Tyson read aloud.

"There you go…" Zakuro mouthed with an annoyed expression on her face. "Okay I want to go to the candy store!" Max said immediately. "I'm going with him!" Tyson yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped. "I'm going to the book store…" Kai said in a bored tone. "I'll go too there is this book I want to get because it's a bookstore…yeah you get it…" Julia said smiling sheepishly.

"I want to check out that new Bombay store the one with the incense sticks and all those decorations you can get!" Ayu said, "And you're coming with me!"

Obviously Ray was pulled away by Ayu leaving Hilary, Loretta, and Zakuro sweat dropping again behind them in annoyance.

"Okay…" Hilary emphasized. "Let's just go." Loretta snapped irritably. They all went in to a clothing store.

-an hour later

Zakuro was sitting on a bench with a very irritated look indeed. The stupid guy at the cash register kept trying to flirt with her, she got what she needed but Hilary and Loretta were taking ages, and she was absolutely bored to death.

She sighed mentally. Her thoughts rewinded to why she even came to the mall when the mental topic switched to clothes then switched to Toji. Zakuro smiled at this. She had known Toji had a crush on her for awhile. He always tried to be extremely helpful and got her stuff she liked. (Warning: next few sentences are not what you are expecting! Just a warning…-)

Thinking about crushes switched to Julia. Why Julia? Because Julia had a humongous crush on Kai Hiwatari. That is correct. Julia had a huge-huge-huge crush on Kai. She liked him ever since she saw him on TV.

"What are you doing?" a voice said making her jump. She came face to face with Dranzer's owner himself. Zakuro gave a short wave at him with a pleasant smile. Her eyes had not changed color they were still in the double shades of blue.

The auburn eyed teen frowned in thought. "What are you doing?" he repeated. Zakuro used her phone to type a message to him and showed it to him.

"Feeling absolutely bored to death and pissed because the stupid guy at the clothes store flirted with me and Hilary and Loretta are taking forever." Kai read.

"He flirted with you?" Kai asked quirking an eyebrow a smirk creeping on to his face. Zakuro gave him a dirty look. Kai snickered. "You must be popular…considering the fact that you are very beauti…" Kai started before cutting himself off, he looked away.

Zakuro blushed. "Is something going on I should know about?" Julia's voice cut in, she had a deep frown on her face.

Zakuro shook her head in a 'no' manner immediately she stood up and walked to Julia and put a hand on her shoulder. "He's all yours." she mouthed to Julia.

Julia blushed. Kai was looking at them confused. He hadn't red Zakuro's lips this time since she was facing Julia. He resumed his normal 'cool' position against the wall.

Julia froze. "_He's so cute…what do I do?! I don't want to sound stupid or girly or preppy or sluty…WHAT DO I DO?!" _Julia thought in panic. "Be yourself." Zakuro mouthed.

Julia cringed. If she acted like herself she would be a clown… "Erm…Kai?" she asked hopefully. "What?" he snapped. Julia frowned, "I want to challenge you to a beybattle!"

Zakuro fell over anime style. She stood up and brushed herself off before typing furiously in to her phone and shoved it at Julia. "A beybattle? A BEYBATTLE? WAS THAT ALL YOU COULD THINK OF?!" Julia read. Julia sweat dropped.

"I thought maybe…I DIDN'T WANT TO SOUND STUPID!" Julia typed back. "You did! I mean who in the right mind would ask Kai Hiwatari to beybattle in a MALL?!" Zakuro typed back. "Well it wasn't my fault I couldn't pluck up the courage to ask him out!!! I mean he's KAI HIWATARI!" Julia emphasized on her phone, "I am not Julia the courage machine! I mean you said act like yourself! If yourself means me I am Julia the clumsy clowny oaf!"

"You aren't an oaf." Kai muttered. He had been reading the WHOLE conversation over Julia's shoulder. "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't date…" Kai continued. Julia turned bloody red.

Zakuro turned light pink…he had read what she had wrote on the phone quite embarrassing but must've been a ton more to Julia. "Second…I really prefer just Kai if you don't mind…" Kai said smirking.

Julia turned even redder, "I have to go…" With that Julia ran straight out. "Oh my…" Zakuro mouthed. "Tell her if I am interested in finding a girlfriend she can try out…though I am not promising anything…" Kai muttered still smirking.

Zakuro hit him on the back of the head (lightly) and walked away to a gumball machine and started digging in her purse for a quarter.

Kai handed her one. "Get that stupid smirk off your face." Zakuro mouthed in irritation as she accepted the quarter.

Zakuro shoved the quarter in and a blue gumball rolled out. Kai 'accidentally' hit the machine when another gumball rolled out. "Kai!" Zakuro mouthed although her eyes were twinkling in happiness she showed annoyance.

"Give me my share." Kai said still smirking reaching for a gumball. Zakuro gave a silent 'hmp' but reluctantly handed him a gumball.

Kai noticed that her eyes had once more become the soft light sky blue color. "Why do your eyes change?" he asked softening a bit. Before Zakuro could reply a blond, green. and orange streak shot past her. Soon followed by yelling.

"MAXIMILLION TATE (the blond, orange, and green streak also known as Max)! YOU BETTER GIVE ME THAT CANDY BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Tyson bellowed causing quite a scene.

"I can't –giggle- I ate it all!" Max squeaked as he bounced off the walls and signs and any other random inhuman objects.

Zakuro popped her bubblegum in to her mouth shaking her head in amusement she started walking off towards the exit. Max suddenly grabbed her and lifted her up bridal style and started to run again which I am aware would not able to do so if he wasn't hyper.

Zakuro reached up and slapped him on the back of the head. Causing two reactions 1. her falling and 2. Max squeaking and running in to a wall knocking him unconscious.

Zakuro shut her eyes and waited for her to hit the ground. It never came. She looked up to see a pair of fiery crimsony auburn eyes filled with annoyance but amusement as he looked down at the petite girl he was holding.

"You can put me down now." she mouthed. Kai let go and she fell on the ground. Zakuro stood up and glared at him mouthing 'irritating' before walking off.

Kai smirked at her retreating form. "HEY GUYS! LET'S HIT THE FOOD COURT!" Tyson yelled. Loretta came out of the store thanks to all the commotion. "Okay…Oh my god!" Loretta said running over to Max taking his pulse.

"He's out cold! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she yelled at Tyson. (no she doesn't have a thing for Max!) "I didn't do anything!" Tyson yelled back.

Kai sighed. Soon the whole gang came out. Ray was carrying a bag of incense sticks chatting with Ayu about something. Bridget came out of the toy store holding a stuffed dog, soon followed by Kenny and Hilary. (Kenny went to the computer store as usual)

Kai looked around for the petite blue haired girl. "Where did Zakuro go?" he asked. Zakuro waved a hand in his face coming out of nowhere. "Where did you go?" he asked annoyed shoving her hand out of his face.

Zakuro handed him the cell phone. "For me to know and you to find out, ne?" Kai scowled. "Like I'd want to know." he muttered. "Right…then why did you ask?" Zakuro mouthed smirking. Kai gave her the cell phone irritably and walked off with the others. Zakuro stood there for a moment before following.

She watched people ordering food, eating food, and gobbling to no end as if the world would disappear (like Tyson). She felt disgusted. Food was merely an object that gave energy, entertainment, enjoyment. "_Disgusting! I hate it! The only reason I eat is for energy…" _Zakuro thought making a dirty face.

Kai watched Zakuro as if interested in the way she was looking around. "Hey, Blue! Whatcha staring at? Come eat!" Tyson said through a mouthful of the very stuff. Zakuro shut her eyes. "No." she mouthed. "Tyson! Shut your mouth and eat like a normal person with your mouth closed! You eat like a cow!" Hilary hissed.

Zakuro sighed mentally and sat down next to Kai. Kai said nothing and shut his eyes and crossed his arms. "Aren't you going to eat, Kai?" Loretta asked. "I only eat if I want to eat and I am not hungry." Kai said in irritation.

"Fine, Mr. Sourpuss." Loretta said making a face. "I wonder where Jules went to…" Bridget said. "Kai scared her off in embarrassment." Zakuro mouthed.

"Oh…figures…she has a huge crush on you I mean huge!" Ayu said emphasizing with her arms. "I don't date I already told her that." Kai said with a smirk. "Come on it won't kill you…" Loretta said.

"I don't date period." Kai said. "Why is it that the girls always go for Kai?" Tyson asked after swallowing. "Maybe they go for the bad boy type…or the tall, mysterious, and handsome guys." Ray said. "I'll have to dress like Kai more often." Tyson said.

"I doubt that would work…you need the personality. Besides I am the one and only Kai Hiwatari I doubt you could manage to get even close to my rank." Kai said with a smirk. Zakuro would've laughed if she had a voice. Her grin showed it all though. She typed her in her cell phone.

"Not all girls go for the type…we just play hard to get…sometimes. Besides there is one girl sitting at this table that has an eye for you, Tyson. She might want to straighten you out a bit but she likes you. I've known her for 2 years now." Tyson read aloud.

"Right…not all girls go for my type…annoying yes but just goes to show that I am very cool." Kai said with another smirk. Hilary was turning redder by the second, not that Tyson noticed.

"Who is it?!" Tyson asked hopefully. Zakuro put a hand to her mouth hiding her smile. "You're desperate aren't you?" Ayu asked with a sweat drop.

"Zakuro?" Tyson asked hopefully. Zakuro would've snickered but she shook her head. "Sorry…but no way…" she mouthed. "Ayu?" Tyson continued. "Gross!" Ayu said clinging to Ray's arm.

"Loretta?" "No way in hell!"

"Bridget, wouldn't be so bad…" "NO! You're sick!"

"Then who?! I don't see any girls around." Tyson said his pride deflating. Hilary felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'm not a girl then I suppose!" she said softly.

"No…Hilary? Why are you crying?!" Tyson asked his eyes widening. "I've been with you guys for about 4 years and you still haven't realized I'm a girl!?!" Hilary asked. "No Hil…calm down…you're like a sister to me!" Tyson said.

"A sister?" Hilary stood up, "I guess I mean nothing to you Tyson!" With that she ran right out. "Now you've done it!" Ayu said angrily. "It was Hilary?" Tyson asked in surprise. "Yes you dodo!" Loretta said furiously. Tyson stood and abandoned his food for the first time in his life, he ran out after Hilary.

"That's a first…" Ray commented. "Well I have to go…bye!" Zakuro mouthed before getting up and leaving.

"See ya…I wonder what Jules is up to…I better go too later guys!" Loretta said.

tbc…

Okay guys this is my last chapter for about two weeks! I am going to be out of town! Woo hoo! I'll try to continue as soon as possible thanks reviewers! Sorry I couldn't thank you each personally I have a flight to catch see ya! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Silenced

Chapter 5

-

Zakuro frowned as she walked to Julia's house. She had her date today and it was at 8 but now it was only 6:30.

"_Just great. How do I get myself in to thease messes? I knew I shouldn't have agreed on coming over…although…it's much better then being all alone…at home." _She thought.

The very thought of her home made her cringe mentally.

School had been completely boring as usual and it was finally Friday so everyone was pretty happy with that atleast.

She was carrying a bag filled with the stuff and clothes she was going to wear on her date. Julia and the other girls insisted on helping.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind her. Zakuro turned warily. "What?" she mouthed.

"I asked what you were doing…or should I say where you are going." the voice continued.

"Hello Kai…you need not sneak up on me it's no point." Zakuro mouthed.

"You have sharp senses…" Kai muttered. "And you have bad manners." Zakuro mouthed with a smirk. (You people are starting to forget that she can't talk aren't you?)

"If I have bad manners then Tyson is a saint." Kai said sarcastically. Zakuro would've laughed.

"First off…You sneak up on people. 2nd you eavesdrop on conversations…specifically Jules and mine at the mall. 3rd you are very cu…" Zakuro started but shut herself up and started a quick pace and ran off.

"Women…" Kai muttered in amusement shaking his head before going in the same direction Zakuro went in.

The other Bladebreakers were at Julia's house and he had to get his launcher. They were practicing at the twins' house thanks to Loretta who said that they wanted to see them train.

-

"Hello Zakuro! Come on in…everyone is in the backyard." Said Mrs. Aoyama the twins' mother smiling pleasantly at her. Zakuro smiled and gave a small obeisance in respect before walking to the back.

Julia and Loretta were arguing about something when Zakuro arrived. "Hey Z! Have you seen Hilary?" Bridget asked. "Yeah we haven't seen her since…" Ayu continued before glaring in Tyson's direction.

Tyson was not blading with Max and Ray. He was sitting at the far end of the back yard which contained a large pool, an outdoor kitchen, swings, and a garden.

Tyson had not found Hilary when he went after her and she had disappeared ever since. He had been sulking ever since.

Zakuro shook her head in a 'no' manner. She walked over to Tyson and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her. Don't worry." she mouthed. Tyson cracked a smile for the first time that day before lowering his head once more.

"You have to tell him!" Loretta snapped. "No I won't and you can't make me!" Julia yelled. "You will!" Loretta yelled back.

"What should I say huh? Oh Kai! I really wish you would reconsider! I mean I REALLY like you and I wish you would date me please please please! I HAVE A MAJOR CRUSH ON YOU! So would you PLEASE date me!" Julia said in a really sarcastic manner changing her voice to a high girlish pitch.

Loretta was cringing shaking her head in a no manner, making a shut up gesture. "I thought I said that I didn't date. Didn't I make it clear?" Kai cut in to Julia's ranting with a huge smirk.

Julia cringed making the exact face Loretta had. "No you didn't! I was only bluffing!" Julia snapped regaining composure before running inside and slamming the door.

"She really needs to get over me. I said I don't date." Kai said shaking his head once more.

Zakuro walked up to him with a smirk. "You did it again!" she mouthed.

"What were you going to say for number 3? I didn't quite catch that!" Kai sneered.

Zakuro made a move to hit him on the back of the head but wasn't quick enough. Kai caught her wrist in an iron grip.

"I said I didn't quite catch what you were about to say." He said with a smirk, "So why don't you tell me?"

Zakuro struggled to be released. Kai studied her appearance. Her hair was in two long braids up to her waist.

The dark blue bangs were fluttering softly in the wind and she had left two dark blue strands frame her face. The rest of her hair which was a lighter shade of blue were obviously in the two braids.

She was wearing a navy blue button up blouse and a white skirt just below her knees and a pair of navy sandals.

"LET GO!" Zakuro mouthed angrily. "Is something going on that we missed?" Loretta asked curiously amusement clear throughout her face.

"I don't want to tell you and I don't have to!" Zakuro snapped silently the dark blue in her eyes taking over.

Kai released her with a smirk. Zakuro would've growled but she just turned and went inside after Julia. Ray and Max stared as well as the other girls and Kenny. Even Tyson looked up.

"Quit staring it's none of your business!" Kai snapped in irritation. Loretta, Ayu and Bridget walked inside to help Zakuro get ready.

Ray and Max's battle ended with Ray victorious. "So…" Ray said sitting down next to Kai. Tyson had finally agreed to battle Max after a little coaxing.

"So what?" Kai snapped. "So…anything going on between you and the blue head inside?" Ray asked slyly.

"No. Anyway I thought I said it was none of your business. Besides, I don't like anyone and I won't ever even consider dating. It is a waste of time." Kai threw back.

"Alright, suit your self." Ray said with a smile standing up and going over to Kenny.

Kai glared at him. "_What does Ray know anyway? I don't like anyone! For god's sake people can be so dense!" _

-

Zakuro walked downstairs a deep blush on her face. Her hair was in one long braid the same dark strands had been left out once more. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved blouse with a v neck. It had a stitched in light blue shirt underneath. She had a light blue skirt just above her knees and the same blue sandals.

A silver choker was around her neck and two silver bracelets on her wrists and one on her right ankle. She had silver dangling earrings from her ears and some light make up on her light face and skin. Her cheeks had a peachy pink tint to it and she had light pink lipstick. (Bleah! I hate make up! Oh well sorry if her outfit is…too descriptive.)

The guys stared starting from the top to the bottom. (eyeing her legs mostly –grins-)

"Stop staring!" she mouthed desperately, while tugging at the bottom of her skirt, cursing mentally to let Hilary choose the skirt.

Ray and Max and Kenny turned red. Tyson was practically drooling. Kai forced himself to look away.

/- Face it she's beautiful admit it!-/ said a voice.

/-Who the hell are you?-/ Kai replied in annoyance.

/- You don't even know your bit beast when you hear it? I'm ashamed.-/ the voice said mockingly.

/-Dranzer?-/ Kai asked.

/- No, I'm Emily from the All Stars and I want to say I love you!-/ Dranzer replied, voice dripping in sarcasm.

/-What do you want?!-/ Kai replied.

/-Just trying to get an answer from you. Admit that she's beautiful.-/

/-Yeah…she's drop dead gorgeous…no she isn't! I don't think so!-/ Kai said mentally kicking himself.

/-Denial.-/ Dranzer said immediately.

/-Shut up! Get out of my head!-/ Kai snapped.

/-You like her.-/ Dranzer said slyly.

/-Get out before I smash you to pieces!-/ Kai growled.

/-Alright but just so you know you can't smash me…it'll be your undoing. Later…-/ Dranzer left.

"_Stupid annoyance."_ Kai thought in irritation, "_I thought Dranzer would be much wiser and mature…he sounds so much like…great of course…he's connected to me…" _

"Kai…Dude you in there? You're missing the hotness!" Tyson said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Shut up." Kai growled slapping his hand away. "I'm off! I have to meet Toji at the restraunt. Bye!" Zakuro mouthed before walking off.

"See you later. Have fun!" Ray said with a smile watching Kai slyly.

Kai frowned before turning around and pulling Dranzer out of his pocket. He eyed it slightly, making sure about something before placing it on his launcher. Before he pulled the rip cord he swore he saw Dranzer give off a glow.

tbc…

Yes, I am back home. Sorry had to end it there. I know I promised this to be the date scene but I have work to do. Thanks for all the reviews people! I don't have time to answer them personally and I'm sorry about that! Have a Happy New Year! Review please and answer the poll for chapter 3!


	6. Chapter 6

Silenced

Chapter 6

Thanks-

**Kathleen**- **Hey thanks! I really appreciate new reviewers! Hee hee! Thanks for the review!**

**Beyblade-gal- You rock too! Thanks for the review! (hey that rhymed…geez I'm weird)**

**Sadistic-Apathy- Did I mention that I loved your penname? Genius? Really? Thanks…first time I heard that. Actually people think I'm weird…weird… O.o…sorry I'm confusing aren't I? Anyway thanks for the review and good guesses! I'll mention it later about the answers.**

**wounded-raven- O.O! Thank you! Means a lot! 10/10? Wow…Thanks for the review!**

**RandomnessRox- Thanks a lot. Really? Sorry I'll try to put more. But this story is really based on Kai and Zakuro but I will do more Tyson and Hilary moments I swear! Actually there is a bit of romance between almost everyone except Kenny…(grins) Don't worry, this chapter contains some Ty/Hil content. Thanks for the review! I am thinking of starting a fic about those two.**

**Ichigo Sweet Mew Luv- Hey…I am guessing you read it? See ya soon! I got you something I promised! I hope you'll like it! Happy New Year! See ya!**

**Roki- Thanks! I went to India by the way…Not that you care. (hee hee) Have a great holiday!**

**rebecca-1769- Still curious whether that is a good thing. **

**luvkai- So do I! (luvkai…grins) Really! I am really glad you like it! Have a great holiday!**

**eralda- that's the plot! You'll just have to see what happens! Have a great New Year!**

**Beyblade-gal- Hey girl! How r u? Thanks for the review! Btw…where is Kat and the others? I think I am starting to miss them (grins) Have a great New Year! Keep in touch…**

Hey thanks for all the reviews…I think I got everyone from chapters 3-5…KEEP REVIEWING and I'll keep writing. I have a small demand…5 reviews for the next chapter! I don't care how you do it it's not that hard! Okay on with the chapter!

-Chapter 6

"_Hilary where are you?" _Tyson thought. He had taken a walk to get away from everyone; the noise was just not helping. He had even lost his battle to Max which made the whole thing much worse.

Tyson had shoved his hands in to his pockets and slumped as he walked. _"God…where are you!"_

-flashback

"Tyson!" Hilary shouted, "COME BACK HERE! Give me my notebook now!"

"Got to catch me first!" Tyson yelled back while laughing. Suddenly a gust of wind blew his hat off, "Dude! MY HAT!"

Hilary jumped up and caught it. She looked at it for a minute and then smiled. She placed it on her head backwards and made a victory sign. (that would be totally cute don't you agree, RandomnessRox-)

Tyson cracked a smile. "This is a good look for me!" Hilary said pushing her hair back, "Can I keep it? Wait a minute…you need to cut your hair it's a tad bit too long. Are you sure this won't give me lice or something?"

"Positive. What's wrong with my hair? I think it's cool." Tyson whined. "You know what…I think it suit's you just fine." Hilary said smiling, her ruby brownish eyes twinkling merrily.

"But wait…didn't Hiro give you this? Here, never mind." Hilary said sadly removing the hat.

"You can keep it…" Tyson said, "I bought that one…Hiro gave me the other one."

"Thanks, Tyson!" Hilary said happily hugging him before he knew what happened.

"Uhh…" Tyson said patting her back feeling awkward. When Hilary let go she said with a smirk, "This still doesn't mean you can copy my homework."

"Hilary!" Tyson whined.

-end flashback

Tyson stared up at the sky in misery wishing that Hilary would appear and land in his arms so he could tell her how sorry he was.

-

Zakuro smiled merrily at Toji as he grinned. "HEY Z!" He practically yelled causing quite a commotion with the customers before his eyes widened quite a large deal when he saw her.

Zakuro smirked and twirled around. "Like what you see?" she mouthed. "Oh yeah…" Toji said as he started to drool.

Meagan reached over and hit him on the head. "Shut your mouth, it's not polite to drool in front of a…Lady!" she said with a smirk as Zakuro looked like she was about to growl at her.

"Ha ha, so funny," Zakuro mouthed, irritation clearly on her face. "Now come on you two, get out of here! You're holding up the customers." Meagan said gently shoving Toji towards Zakuro.

Zakuro looped her arm with the blushing Toji and pulled him out the door. "Come on, impress me…" she mouthed.

-

"Is he always like this?" Ayu asked Ray as she pointed at Kai who was sitting near the pool with a brooding expression. "Uh, if you mean brooding yeah, if you mean worry, no." Ray said staring at Kai thinking how awkward it was.

Kai just sat there staring in to space with a blank look. Yes, he was brooding, what moody person didn't? But he was worried about Zakuro, an instinctive feeling bit him in the throat.

"_I wonder what Toji is doing with her…" _Kai thought.

"Hey guys, let's go inside, I mean it's kinda chilly." Julia said. Kai didn't even look at her. Everyone except Kai got up and started walking in.

"Hey Kai? You coming?" Julia asked hesitantly. "Yeah whatever." Kai muttered as he stood.

-

Zakuro stared at the theater with a smile. Toji pulled her arm like a child as he grinned. "Come on!" he whined. Zakuro nodded as he pulled her to the ticket counter.

"Can I have 1 extra large popcorn and 2 cokes?" Toji asked as he gave Zakuro a questioning stare. She nodded.

"Now she wants to order," Toji said with a grin as Zakuro gave him a disgusted look, "Heh, just kidding Z!"

They went and sat down waiting for the movie to start. They had chosen the Aviator. (A/n: I haven't seen the movie so I won't be describing anything. Sorry…)

"So…" Toji started. Zakuro raised an eyebrow as to say 'so what?'

"I was wondering, what do you think of Kai? I mean I know he's famous for beyblading and all but…do you like him?" Toji asked hesitantly.

Zakuro's other eyebrow shot up saying 'when did this happen to come up?' but then she nodded, "Yeah sort of I mean, he's nice and all." she mouthed. (You're forgetting that she can't speak aren't you?)

"Why?" Toji asked suspiciously. "He just is! I mean…wait are you jealous?" Zakuro mouthed with a smirk.

"No! I was just curious! It's nothing like that." Toji stuttered. Zakuro's smirk widened. "Don't worry, I won't leave you." She mouthed before taking a sip of her cola. Toji smiled.

-

After the movie Toji walked Zakuro back to Julia's house since Julia was having a sleepover. Zakuro had left her stuff there earlier.

"Thanks Toji, I had a great time." Zakuro mouthed before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Oh my…" Toji muttered in awe as he touched his cheek. Zakuro grinned before waving goodbye and walking up the stairs to Julia's door.

When Toji was sure the coast was clear he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Yes? This better be good." _ A female voice said.

"Don't worry, it will be. She bought the whole thing!" Toji laughed.

"_Excellent, you seem to know what you are doing." _ the person replied.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll have her soon enough. She'll be on my bed in a couple of days." Toji said grinning.

"_You just might receive a higher price then we bargained for…see you later."_ The female on the other line broke off.

-

"Oy Zakuro! How was your date?" Ayu inquired grinning mischievously. "Shut up." Zakuro mouthed as she slapped Ayu softly on the arm.

Ayu grinned. "The guys are coming over with and their stuff." Julia informed plopping down on to her bed.

"Wonderful…" Zakuro mouthed with a smile. "I know for a fact that Hilary is coming over." Loretta said softly. "I hope Tyson and her settle things through." Bridget said smiling weakly.

-tbc…

Sorry guys, I have homework! (curse homework, grr!) Anyway thanks for all the reviews! Really means a lot. If you review faster I'll update faster! Thanks everyone! See ya!


End file.
